Location:Dry Lake
Dry Lake (Formerly Mirror Lake, then Dead Lake) is a small town located in Norn County, Arizona. The small town rests at the center of Arizona's only salt flat, from which both the town of Dry Lake and the salt flat itself, gets its name. As of 1995, the population of Dry Lake is 1,491 people. The town is notable for its isolation, and difficulty to send and receive wireless communications to outside locations due to surrounding mountain ranges and radio interference. However communications within Dry Lake itself function as normal. Geography Located fifty miles south east of the Grand Canyon and roughly ninety miles north of Flagstaff, Arizona. Dry Lake is surrounded by rigorous and nearly impassible mountains, reachable only via a winding road from the south that takes hours to drive, or a dirt road that leads south from the Grand Canyon. It sits at an elevation of 1,457 feet above sea level. The salt flat itself spans 51 square miles, and is not only rich in salt, but also numerous other minerals that provide naturally healthy and pristine air that staves off airborne disease. Unlike most other salt flats in the American south west, Dry Lake is not completely flat, and is home to three red-earth plateaus in the north on the borders of the Grand Canyon, and numerous small "islands" scattered throughout the dry lake that consist of more typical soil, upon which the town proper and most homes are built. History In 1869 a small group of settlers travelling west came upon a large mirror-like and perfectly flat body of water. Foraging across the placid waters and settling on a large island at its center, the region and settlement was named "Mirror Lake". After several decades of no rainfall, the lake itself had dried up by the 1900s, and the settlement became unsustainable, forcing the bulk of the settlers to move on to greener pastures. Over the years the remaining people renamed the area "Dead Lake", due to the soil having such a high salt content that very little could grow within the flat itself. In the 1920s the military built the Dry Lake Installation, and an influx of military families came to call the area home. By 1940 the area was given its current name, "Dry Lake". In the following years the area became known to Hollywood's for its healthy air and remote location. Eventually a large gated resort was opened, admitting only the wealthy, famous, and beautiful to its five star rooms and relaxing spas. In the decades following the military complex was abandoned, taking much of it by the mid 90's. The town now thrives due to the still operating celebrity resort, and as a scenic tourist attraction to those that are travelling to or from the Grand Canyon. Places of Interest Gas Heaven A small gas station and variety mart located ten miles out of town on the southern road. Due to the rarity of the visitors that travel to Dry Lake from the southern road the gas station gets very little traffic and stays afloat almost entirely due to exorbitant gas prices, as it's the only station for nearly 100 miles. The few customers that usually come in are "strange" and never seem quite right. Levi has worked the night shift at Gas Heaven for nearly five years. He and a few of his friends regularly eat and drink whatever is about to expire. The Norn Diner The most frequented eatery in Dry Lake. The Norn Diner, or more colloquially known as Norn, is a matte-white diner situated two miles north of town, surrounded by the three red-clay mesas. Norn serves breakfast 24/7 and is open 364 days a year, closing only on Halloween. Its best selling dish is the "Breakfast Breaker" which consists of five eggs piled on top of hash browns, bacon, sausage patties, and sprinkled with american cheese. Sinclair Luxury Resort & Spa Located on the outskirts of town, the Sinclair Luxury Resort & Spa is a privately owned resort and community that is reserved for the exceptionally wealthy, famous, and beautiful. A single weekend at the resort usually costs upwards of $10,000. The resort gets most of its business during winter and fall seasons. Despite this, a great deal of Dry Lake's economy stems from the jobs the resort creates all year round. Very few people that live in Dry Lake ever even see the interior of the resort, as it is a heavily guarded and gated community. The resort features swimming pools, spas, and wellness clinics. It's also rumored that it has facilities to quietly assist in celebrity drug rehabilitation, though these have never been substantiated. Neon Palms Motel A small motel located in the heart of Dry Lake's town proper. It features six rooms and a swimming pool. The motel is exceptionally cheap, enough so that two of the rooms are actually lived in as a permanent residence. Garreth is booked at the Neon Palms for five nights during his stay in Dry Lake while he models for Fitz Buckley's local shoot. KDL-FM 97.6 Dry Lake's own radio station owned by Elliot Dark. Due to most radio waves being unable to reach Dry Lake, KDL-FM is exceptionally popular. Featuring a morning talk show, music all day long, a nightly news segment, and a late-night to early-morning talk show, almost everyone in Dry Lake listens to 97.6 at some point during their daily, or nightly, routine. Levi in particular is a fan of the late-night talk show, Dark Matters hosted by Elliot Dark. The show features everything from Dark's musings, late night callers, music, and interviews. Dry Lake Installation A military installation that was abandoned in the late 70s. The purpose of it seems to have been to test military aircraft, though much of what went on there continues to be classified. The installation featured a large underground bunker, the entrances of which have been filled with concrete. These entrances are primary sites of late night parties. One of the landing strips continues to be maintained today, and features a small airport that is generally used by visiting elite on their way to the Sinclair Resort. St. Peter's Church Dry Lake's only church, located at the center of town. It's fairly small as much of Dry Lake's population has become non-practicing in recent generations. Despite this, it is presided over by the relatively young Father Clint. The Church is a subject of several urban legends, as it has supposedly been built atop a burial ground of some sort. Industry & Economy Much of Dry Lake's economy depends on the mining and exporting of salt and other minerals, as well as employment by the Sinclair Resort. In addition, it experiences a slight increase in tourism during cooler months. Despite its small population and run down appearance, much of the populace of Dry Lake is above the United States poverty line.